Techniques for layer deposition on a substrate include, for example, sputter deposition, thermal evaporation, and chemical vapor deposition (CVD). A sputter deposition process can be used to deposit a material layer on the substrate, such as a layer of an insulating material. Substrate carriers can be used for supporting the substrate during transportation of the substrate in a processing system. In order to deposit a multiple layer stack, an in-line arrangement of processing modules can be used. An in-line processing system includes a number of subsequent processing modules, such as deposition modules and optionally further processing modules, e.g., cleaning modules and/or etching modules, wherein processing aspects are conducted in one processing module after the other such that a plurality of substrates can continuously or quasi-continuously be processed with the in-line processing system.
Substrate carriers can be transported in the in-line processing system using a transportation system configured for conveying the substrate carrier having the substrate position thereon along one or more transportation paths. At least two transportation paths can be provided so that a first substrate carrier having a first substrate positioned thereon may overtake a second substrate on a second substrate carrier, for example, when the second substrate is being coated. The transportation system can have rollers configured to support and convey the substrate carriers, for example, along the transportation paths and/or from one transportation path to another transportation path (track change). The transportation generates particles that affect the vacuum conditions inside the in-line processing system. The particles can contaminate the layers deposited on the substrates, and a quality of the deposited layers can be reduced.
In view of the above, there is a need for new apparatuses for transportation of a substrate carrier in a vacuum chamber, systems for vacuum processing of a substrate, and methods for transportation of a substrate carrier in a vacuum chamber that reduce or even avoid a particle generation inside of the vacuum chamber. There is also a need for new apparatuses, systems and methods that provide a facilitated track change between at least two tracks in a vacuum chamber.